


Craving You

by darlinghookshipper87



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Clubbing, F/M, Lots and lots of smut, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Undercover Kastle, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlinghookshipper87/pseuds/darlinghookshipper87
Summary: Frank & Karen are investigating someone that takes them to a club. Kastle dances, there's hella lot of sexual tension and smut to follow.





	Craving You

**Author's Note:**

> Title & fic is based off the Thomas Rhett song 'Craving You'. Told from Frank's POV.

Every time we have to say goodbye,  
I'm counting down until we say hello.  
Every touch is like the strongest drug,  
I don't know how much longer I can go.

How the hell did Frank Castle, The Punisher.... Let himself get into situations like this. Whenever she called, he did whatever she needed or wanted. He couldn't stay away from her, and he was a military man with pristine discipline. But with her, he did everything and anything she asked of him. Which is why, he found himself dressed in dark wash jeans, a dark t-shirt, a leather jacket, and ray ban sunglasses, despite it being night out. The Punisher had to stay hidden. 

He pulled his burner phone out and shot a text off to her. 

[text] Outside. Let's get this over with. 

Karen looked down at her phone and couldn't help but smile at his brief and annoyed text to her. She brushed her hair and adjusted her outfit. A tight red dress, leather jacket and heels. She rushed down the stairs of her building and came out of the door. "Frank?" She whispered out to him, looking for him. Knowing he would most likely be hiding until she appeared. 

He strode out from around the corner and stopped cold at the sight of her. Goddamn she looked.... Goddamn. That dress, her legs... For the first time in months, he found himself wondering what another woman looked like naked. "Page. Y-You look...." He pulled himself together and stood up straight. "Ma'am, you ready to get this over with?" He asked her coolly and took her arm. Smooth Frank, real smooth. 

Karen smiled softly at Frank but took his arm. "We're walking?" She asked him as they walked the five blocks there. "Yes ma'am. Safer in case we're followed." He explained gruffly, trying not to think about how hot Karen looked tonight. She was going to kill him tonight. "Are you going to be this.... Frank-like all night?" Karen asked him. "Not sure what you mean ma'am." He retorted and shrugged slightly as they crossed a street. "You know... Uptight and... Frank." She finished and gestured to him. Frank couldn't help but chuckle at her comments. 

"Don't worry ma'am. I'll look like I'm having fun." He promised her, feeling an uncomfortable tightness forming in his jeans. All from standing next to, and touching Karen Page while wearing that dress. Fuck, he was screwed tonight. If he didn't end up screwing her brains out first tonight. Fuck, did he really just think that? He was going to hell for sure. 

I never had something that I can't walk away from,  
But, girl, my self-control's so paralyzed.  
When it comes to you, no, I ain't got no patience.  
There's something 'bout you girl I just can't fight.

That five block walk was the worst torture Frank Castle had ever endured. And that included the night the Irish nabbed him and put a drill through his foot. She kept rubbing his arm, already into character. Which according to Karen, they were a couple having a fun night out. Sure, that would be easy for her. But him? He never even rented a movie. Going clubbing was nothing he would ever do. Except for her. 

They finally got inside the club and Karen let go of his arm. Instantly, he missed her touch. Goddammit, what was she doing to him? It was dark enough in the club that he could take off his sunglasses as he watched Karen order them drinks. Beer for him and Jack and Coke for her. Of course she would order a drink like that and not some girly shitty drink. A girl orders a drink like that and that turns him on even more. He was so hard for her right now it was driving him fucking insane. "So, where's this guy we're supposed to be looking for?" Frank asked her as he took the beer from her and took a swig. 

"No sign of him yet. My source says that he usually gets here later in the night." Karen told him and looked around. "Got it. Well, recon means we need to blend in while we wait." Frank said, not liking where this was going. "You're right." Karen downed her drink and took his hand, leading him to the dance floor. "Blending in like.... This?" She asked him, swaying her hips as Frank reluctantly placed his hands on her hips and attempted, (albeit awkwardly) tried to dance along with her. "Y-Yes ma'am." He muttered out, biting back a groan as he watched her hips sway in his hands and couldn't help but picturing her hips doing that, not wearing anything. 

You're like that cigarette,  
That shot of 100 proof.  
No matter how much I get,  
I'm always craving.  
That feeling when we kiss,  
The way your body moves.  
No matter how much I get,  
I'm always craving you.  
Craving you.

"Jesus." He muttered out and met Karen's gaze. She stared at him and bit her bottom lip. Damn, she was killing him. Was she fucking with him on purpose? Trying to get him to fuck her? Because he was inches from giving her what she wanted. "Dammit Page." He growled out and gripped her hip tighter, bringing her right up to him. Where she could feel how hard she had made him. "Feel that?" He muttered in her ear. "That's what you've done to me tonight." He went on, hearing Karen's now ragged breathing as she gripped his bicep through his leather jacket. "You want it?" He muttered to her again before he felt Karen's fingertips on his face and brought his lips to hers. "Fuck Frank... I do. So fucking much." She murmured out against his lips. "Please Frank."

Without another word, he took her hand and yanked her to the back hallway. Usually used by club employees and occasionally a patron using the john. But right now, tonight, it was going to be used for Frank to fuck Karen against the wall. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard against this wall, Page." He groaned at her as he harshly shoved her against it and lifted her easily. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he kissed her hard. "But first...." He reached his hand between her legs and groaned again. "Fuck Page, no underwear tonight? Were you trying to kill me all night tonight?" He muttered out and stroked her soaking wet pussy. "You're not complaining." She moaned out and thrust her hips to his hands. "Fuck Frank." She panted out and clawed at his arms. Frank was now wishing that he had his jacket off so she could mark his arms. Like a claim to him. 

He inserted two fingers into her pussy and began pumping while he sucked and bit her neck. Claiming her as his now. His. No one else's. He now craved her touch and kiss. He was addicted to Karen Page. "Frank..... I'm close. Please." She whimpered out, begging for a release from him. "I need it." Arching into his touch as Frank gave her what she wanted by rubbing her clit and he felt her orgasm around his fingers. "Fuck you're so goddamn beautiful, Page." He groaned out as he let her ride out her orgasm before lowering her to the ground and he licked his cum covered fingers. "Let's get the hell out of here." He growled to her before giving her a hot kiss. 

All the in-between is killing me,  
You know I come unglued from missing you.  
Sunset eyes, no, I don't have to try,  
Because you know exactly what to do.

Karen, nodded wordlessly, gripping onto his arm for support as her legs were so weak from the hallway rendezvous. Neither cared anymore about what they had originally came there for now. They exited the club and Frank turned them into the first alleyway they came to. He ripped off his jacket and tossed it aside, not giving a damn where it landed. He just needed to touch her, watching her as she tossed her dress aside as well. Goddamn she was sexy as hell. "I'm gonna drill you so fucking hard, I'm gonna to have to carry you home afterwards." He growled at her and shoved her against the brick wall of the alley. Pulling the top of her dress down and palmed her breast roughly. He felt Karen's hands undoing his jeans and he groaned. "Jesus Frank. You weren't kidding when you said you were hard." She moaned out as he hiked the skirt up past her waist and thrust into her just like that. 

"Your fault Page." He groaned out as he began to fuck her hard and fast. "Shouldn't have looked as hot as you do tonight, if you didn't want me to fuck you." He gripped her hips hard as he thrust in and out of her. "Good thing I dressed up for you then." She smirked up at him between her moans and bit her bottom lip. "Oh god Frank.... I'm so fucking close." She moaned out to him. Of course she had dressed like that for him. She was such a tease, and god he loved it. He was definitely going to come back to her for more. "Fuck Page, I'm not gonna last much longer." It had been too fucking long since he had sex, he wasn't going to last. 

"Oh fuck.... Karen." He muttered out her first name for the first time... Ever, against her lips as his orgasm ripped through her and into him. "Frank......." She moaned out in return as her own orgasm ripped through her body with him. "W-Wow...." She panted out as he rested his arm against the wall above her head as he caught his breath. "Goddamn that was..." He sucked her bottom lip as he lifted her in his arms and set her on the ground before he noted her legs couldn't hold her. He smirked proudly, fixed himself and picked her up and both their jackets. "Told ya." He said and Karen wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his neck as he walked them back to her place. "Don't think I didn't notice you calling me by my first name." She whispered against his skin, setting him on fire again and already making him hard again for her. 

"Is the Punisher getting attached to me?" She asked him teasingly against his skin. "No." He grunted out with a sniff, but moaned as she bit his collarbone and he picked up the pace to her place. "Maybe." He admitted to her softly. "Don't tell anyone." He asked her and she giggled against his skin they made it to her place finally. He didn't even ask if he could stay over, they both knew he was. "Your secret's safe with me Frank." She promised him as she unlocked her door and dragged him inside with her for another round. 

 

I never had something that I can't walk away from,  
But, girl, my self-control's so paralyzed.  
When it comes to you, no, I ain't got no patience,  
There's something 'bout you girl I just can't fight.


End file.
